Once upon an Eevee...
by SurfingKittyStar
Summary: My first fic. Please R & R. It is about Gary's Eevee's past life.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.. blah, blah, blah. 

Author's notes: This story is about Gary's Eevee. Oh yeah, It is from eevee's POV and he can understand pokémon but not humans. 

There I lay. On the ground. No one tried to help me. I had bruises all over, and a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. My pack had just banished me , because I wasn't able to evolve. I didn't know why, all of them where Espeon's and Umbreons, and I was just.. me. The eevee. The plain, old eevee. I didn't really care that much, I had never been happy there anyway. 

Suddenly a fox-like creature came and helped me up. I had never seen a creature like this before. Perhaps it was a new one that I could evolve into. It smiled, and asked me a question "Do you have a master???" I wondered. There had been Hagk, a Flareon, my old pack leader. But as I was banished, I just answered no. She said "Me neither. I think it would be awful, you would have to battle whether you wanted to or not. Do you have a pack then??" 

"No" I answered. She looked curious. so I continued "I don't want to go into the details. OK??" "OK, do you want to come to my pack then?? Oh, by the way, so rude of me, my name is Larra" 

I answered " I'd love too, and my name is Rane." So we walked off, into the sunlight. I was still hurt, but feeling better all ready. Now I had a pack, and a friend. Somehow, walking with Larra made me feel like I was walking on thin air. 

Authors note: Chap. 2 up soon!! Oh yes the names: Hagk (hey-guhk) Larra (La-ra)(No, it isn't supposed to be Laura. And she is a Vulpix) Rane (rain) Please review!! The more reviews, the quicker the Chaps!! 


	2. Banned again!?!?!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pokémon. 

Authors notes: Sorry about the short-ness of the last chapter, it was really more of a prolouge. The others will be longer. :) 

I opened my eyes, and saw nothing. I didn't know where I was, but a kind female voice said "Wake up. I think we'll get there today." I suddenly remembred, and smiled. Larra, and I (Rane) had been walking for two days. But today, we would reach our destination. 

We would finally reach Larra's pack, where I would be accepted. I couldn't wait. Finally, two hours later, we came to a large field. It was beautiful, with flowers and grass and.... Wow!! There were 50+ Vulpix, and one Ninetails who seemed to be the leader. I frowned, seeing no other Eevee's. The ninetails got up, streched it's legs, and saw Larra, smiling brightly. "Larra!!! Finally, you've returned!!! I can't wait to show you..... WHAT IS THAT!!!!!!!!" she saw me, and I backed down, embarassed. 

"You know that this is specifically a Vulpix-Ninetails Pack!!! How dare you bring a...a..." she looked as though she couldn't bare to say it. "...that...that..Eevee!!!" She spat it out, as though it was Weedles poison. 

"But mother..." Larra quickly objected "..I thought.. well, I thought..." 

"Well guess what Larra?? You thought wrong." Larra's beloved mother turned her back on Larra and I. She let out a howl, and all the other Vulpix (who had actually had looked quite interested before) turned their back on us too. Ninetails, without even looking back at her daughter, said in a harsh voice " Leave, Larra. I don't want to hurt you, but if you stay any longer, I'll have to. You and your friend are hereby banished. Never come back Larra. You are my daughter. I don't want to have to hurt you." 

Without looking at her, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Her own mother, the pack leader had banished her. She ran as fast as she could, and I could hear her sobs echoing in the trees. I gave the pack an AWFUL stare, and ran to comfort Larra. First, we had been one banished and one happy Pokémon. Now we were two rejects with no where to go. 

I found Larra, hiding in the forest, crying. I tried to comfort her, saying it was all my fault and that she should go back without me. "No" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "We're friends, and I'm not going to leave just because I got banished." 

"Just because you got banished??? Larra, there is no just in it. Pack's are family. Pack's are friends. Packs are life." Larra looked up at me, her eyes giant and shining. "Rane, my pack may have been family, and they used to be my life. But as you just witnessed back there, they sure aren't very friendly." As I looked into her eyes, I saw a mixture of things. I saw friendlieness, towards me. I saw tears, for herself. But mostly, I saw hatred and anger for her mother. 

Larra got on a rock, and started talking to me. "Rane, let's go travel the world. Maybe we'll pick up some friends on the way, or maybe not. Maybe we'll learn battle techniques, or maybe not. Maybe we'll live, or maybe not. But let's just get outta here!!!!!" Sha started running, and I chased her laughing, glad to have the old Larra back (I had gootten to know her very well over the last few days. 

Authors note: Sorry, this one wasn't to long either, but as I am putting up a chapter a day, they won't be to long. I like reviews!!! :) 


End file.
